2001 in film
The year 2001 in film involved some significant events, including the first of the Harry Potter series, the first of The Fast and the Furious franchise, the first of The Lord of the Rings trilogy, the first of the Ocean's Trilogy, and the first of the Shrek franchise. Significant non-English language films released included Monsoon Wedding and Amélie. Highest-grossing films Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone has grossed $974.7 million; it was the highest-grossing film in the ''Harry Potter'' film franchise until Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows – Part 2 surpassed it in 2011. Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone and The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring both grossed more than $800 million, marking the first time that two films released in the same year grossed more than $800 million at the box office. Events * June 22 – The Fast and the Furious is released, launching one of the highest-grossing film franchises in history. * August 8 – Tom Cruise and Nicole Kidman divorce. * November 2 – Monsters, Inc. opens with the best ticket sales ever for an animated film and the 6th best of all time. * November 16 and December 19 – The beginning of two hit film series based on best-sellers: Harry Potter and The Lord of the Rings, respectively. Award ceremonies * 6th Empire Awards Awards 2001 Wide-release films January–March April–June July–September October–December Notable films released in 2001 USA unless stated #''' *''12 Hours'' (12 Horas) - (Puerto Rico) *''15 Minutes, starring Robert De Niro, Edward Burns and Kelsey Grammer *The 51st State, starring Samuel L. Jackson, Robert Carlyle and Emily Mortimer - (UK) *61*, directed by Billy Crystal, starring Barry Pepper and Thomas Jane *3000 Miles to Graceland'', starring Kurt Russell, Kevin Costner, David Arquette and Courteney Cox A–D '''A *''A.I. Artificial Intelligence, directed by Steven Spielberg, starring Haley Joel Osment, William Hurt, Frances O'Connor, Jude Law and Brendan Gleeson *Absolute 100'' (Apsolutnih sto) – (Yugoslavia) *''Address Unknown'' (uchwiin bulmyeong) – (South Korea) *''The Affair of the Necklace, starring Hilary Swank *Ali, directed by Michael Mann, starring Will Smith, Jamie Foxx, Jon Voight, Mario Van Peebles and Ron Silver *All About Lily Chou-Chou'' (Rirī Shushu no Subete) – (Japan) *''All Over the Guy'' *''Along Came a Spider, directed by Lee Tamahori, starring Morgan Freeman and Monica Potter *The Amati Girls, starring Cloris Leachman, Mercedes Ruehl and Sean Young *Amélie'' (a.k.a. Le Fabuleux Destin d'Amélie Poulain), starring Audrey Tautou – (France) *''The American Astronaut'' *''American Outlaws, starring Colin Farrell, Scott Caan and Ali Larter *American Pie 2, starring Jason Biggs, Seann William Scott, Chris Klein, Shannon Elizabeth and Eugene Levy *America's Sweethearts, starring Julia Roberts, John Cusack, Billy Crystal and Catherine Zeta-Jones *Amy's Orgasm'' *''Angel Eyes, starring Jennifer Lopez *Animal'' (Animalada) – (Argentina) *''The Animal, starring Rob Schneider *The Anniversary Party, directed by and starring Jennifer Jason Leigh and Alan Cumming, with Kevin Kline and Phoebe Cates *Another Life, starring Ioan Gruffudd, Imelda Staunton and Tom Wilkinson – (UK) *Antitrust, starring Ryan Phillippe and Claire Forlani *As Far as My Feet Will Carry Me'' (So weit die Füße tragen) – (Germany) *''Aśoka'' – (India) *''Atanarjuat: The Fast Runner'' – (Canada) *''Atlantis: The Lost Empire, with the voices of Michael J. Fox and John Mahoney *Avalon'' – (Japan) *''Ayyam El Sadat'' (The Days of Sadat) – (Egypt) B''' *''Baby Boy, directed by John Singleton *Bandits, directed by Barry Levinson, starring Bruce Willis, Billy Bob Thornton and Cate Blanchett *The Bank, starring David Wenham and Anthony LaPaglia – (Australia) *Baran'' (Rain) – (Iran) *''A Beautiful Mind, directed by Ron Howard, starring Russell Crowe, Jennifer Connelly, Paul Bettany, Adam Goldberg and Ed Harris *Behind Enemy Lines, starring Owen Wilson and Gene Hackman *Behind the Sun'' (Abril Despedaçado) – (Brazil) *''Beijing Bicycle'' (Shí qī suì de dān chē) – (China) *''Beijing Rocks'' (Bak Ging lok yue liu) – (Hong Kong) *''Berlin Babylon'' – (Germany) *''The Believer, starring Ryan Gosling *Big Bad Love, directed by and starring Arliss Howard, with Debra Winger, Rosanna Arquette and Angie Dickinson *Big Man, Little Love'' (Büyük Adam Küçük Aşk) – (Turkey) *''Bintou'' – (Burkina Faso) *''Birthday Girl, starring Nicole Kidman and Ben Chaplin – (UK) *Black Chicks Talking'' – (Australia) *''Black Hawk Down, directed by Ridley Scott, starring Eric Bana, Ewan McGregor, Josh Hartnett, Tom Sizemore and Sam Shepard *Black Knight, starring Martin Lawrence *Blow, directed by Ted Demme starring Johnny Depp, Penélope Cruz, Ray Liotta, Rachel Griffiths, Paul Reubens *Bolivia'' – (Argentina/Netherlands) *''A Boy Named Sue'' *''Brainstorm'' (Bicho de Sete Cabeças) – (Brazil) *''Bread and Milk'' (Kruh in mleko) – (Slovenia) *''Bridget Jones's Diary, starring Renée Zellweger, Hugh Grant, Colin Firth and Jim Broadbent – (UK) *Brotherhood of the Wolf'' (Le Pacte des loups), starring Vincent Cassel – (France) *''The Brothers, starring Morris Chestnut and D. L. Hughley *Bubble Boy, starring Jake Gyllenhaal *Buffalo Soldiers, starring Joaquin Phoenix, Anna Paquin, Ed Harris, Idris Elba and Elizabeth McGovern *Bully, starring Brad Renfro *Bungee Jumping of Their Own'' (Beonjijeompeureul hada) – (South Korea) *''The Bunker'', starring Jason Flemyng – (UK) '''C *''A Cab for Three'' (Taxi para tres) – (Chile) *''Captain Corelli's Mandolin, starring Nicolas Cage, Christian Bale, John Hurt and Penélope Cruz – (UK/USA/France) *Carving Out Our Name'' *''The Cat's Meow, directed by Peter Bogdanovich, starring Kirsten Dunst, Cary Elwes, Eddie Izzard, Edward Herrmann and Joanna Lumley – (UK/USA/Germany) *Cats & Dogs, starring Jeff Goldblum and Elizabeth Perkins with the voices of Tobey Maguire, Alec Baldwin and Charlton Heston – (USA/Australia) *The Center of the World, starring Peter Sarsgaard and Molly Parker *Chandni Bar, starring Tabu – (India) *Chaos'' – (France) *''Charlotte Gray, starring Cate Blanchett – (UK/Australia/Germany) *La Ciénaga'' (The Swamp) – (Argentina/Spain/France) *''The Closet'' (Le Placard), starring Daniel Auteuil and Gérard Depardieu – (France) *''The Code'' – (Finland) *''Come Look at Me'' (Prikhodi Na Menya Posmotret) – (Russia) *''CQ, directed by Roman Coppola, starring Jeremy Davies, Jason Schwartzman, Giancarlo Giannini and Gérard Depardieu *Crazy/Beautiful, starring Kirsten Dunst and Jay Hernandez *Crocodile Dundee in Los Angeles, starring Paul Hogan – (Australia/USA) *Crush, starring Andie MacDowell – (UK) *Crying... Silicon Tears'' (To Klama vgike apo ton paradeiso) – (Greece) *''The Curse of the Jade Scorpion, directed by and starring Woody Allen, with Helen Hunt, Charlize Theron, Wallace Shawn and Dan Aykroyd '''D' *''Dark Blue World'' (Tmavomodrý svět) – (Czech Republic) *''Darpan Chaya'' (दर्पण छायाँ) – (Napal) *''Delivering Milo, starring Anton Yelchin and Albert Finney *Den'' – (USA/Australia) *''The Devil's Backbone'' (El espinazo del diablo), directed by Guillermo del Toro – (Spain/Mexico) *''Dil Chahta Hai'' (The Heart Desires) – (India) *''Disco Pigs, starring Cillian Murphy – (Ireland) *Distance'' – (Japan) *''Dog Days'' (Hundstage) – (Austria) *''Dogtown and Z-Boys'' *''Domestic Disturbance, starring John Travolta, Vince Vaughn and Steve Buscemi *Don't Say a Word, starring Michael Douglas *Donnie Darko, starring Jake Gyllenhaal, Maggie Gyllenhaal, Drew Barrymore, Mary McDonnell and Jena Malone *Down House'' (Даун Хаус) – (Russia) *''Down to Earth, starring Chris Rock *Dr. Dolittle 2, starring Eddie Murphy *Driven, starring Sylvester Stallone, Kip Pardue, Estella Warren, Burt Reynolds E–K '''E' *''Earth vs. the Spider, starring Dan Aykroyd and Theresa Russell *Edges of the Lord'' (Boze skrawki), starring Haley Joel Osment and Willem Dafoe – (Poland/USA) *''Elephants and Grass'' (Filler ve Çimen) – (Turkey) *''Elling'' – (Norway) *''Elvira's Haunted Hills, starring Cassandra Peterson *L'Emploi du Temps'' (Time Out) – (France) *''The Emperor's New Clothes, starring Ian Holm – (Italy/Ger/UK) *Enemy at the Gates, directed by Jean-Jacques Annaud, starring Ed Harris, Rachel Weisz, Jude Law and Bob Hoskins – (Fr/USA/Ger/UK/Ire) *Enigma, directed by Michael Apted, starring Kate Winslet, Dougray Scott, Jeremy Northam and Saffron Burrows – (UK) *Evolution, directed by Ivan Reitman, starring David Duchovny, Orlando Jones, Julianne Moore and Dan Aykroyd *Exit Wounds, starring Steven Seagal and DMX *The Experiment'' (Das Experiment) – (Germany) F''' *''Failan'' – (South Korea) *''The Fast and the Furious, directed by Rob Cohen, starring Paul Walker and Vin Diesel *Fat Girl'' (À ma sœur!) – (France) *''Fate'' (Yazgi) – (Turkey) *''Festival in Cannes, directed by Henry Jaglom, starring Anouk Aimée, Greta Scacchi, Maximilian Schell *La Fiebre del Loco'' (Abalone Fever) – (Chile) *''Final Fantasy: The Spirits Within, with the voices of Ming-Na Wen and Alec Baldwin – (USA/Japan) *Finder's Fee, starring Erik Palladino, Ryan Reynolds, Robert Forster and James Earl Jones *Fish and Elephant'' (Jin nian xia tian), directed by Li Yu – (China) *''Flower Island'' (Ggot Seom) – (South Korea) *''The Forsaken'' *''The Fourth Angel, starring Jeremy Irons and Forest Whitaker – (UK/Canada) *Frailty, directed by and starring Bill Paxton *Freddy Got Fingered, directed by and starring Tom Green *Freedom'' (La Libertad) – (Argentina) *''Friend'' (Chin-gu) – (South Korea) *''From Hell, directed by the Hughes brothers, starring Johnny Depp, Heather Graham and Robbie Coltrane *La Fuga'' (The Escape) – (Argentina) *''Full Disclosure, starring Fred Ward, Penelope Ann Miller, Rachel Ticotin, Christopher Plummer, Kim Coates, Virginia Madsen *Fulltime Killer'' (Quanzhi Shashou), starring Andy Lau – (Hong Kong) '''G *''Gadar: Ek Prem Katha'' (Traitor: A Love Story), starring Sunny Deol – (India) *''Gasoline'' (Benzina) – (Italy) *''Get a Life'' (Ganhar a Vida) – (Portugal) *''Get Over It, starring Kirsten Dunst, Shane West, Ben Foster and Colin Hanks *Ghost World, directed by Terry Zwigoff, starring Steve Buscemi, Thora Birch and Scarlett Johansson *Ghosts of Mars, directed by John Carpenter, starring Ice Cube, Jason Statham, Pam Grier and Natasha Henstridge *The Glass House, starring Leelee Sobieski, Diane Lane, Kathy Baker and Bruce Dern *Go'' – (Japan) *''Godzilla, Mothra and King Ghidorah: Giant Monsters All-Out Attack'' – (Japan) *''Gosford Park, directed by Robert Altman, starring Helen Mirren, Michael Gambon, Bob Balaban, Kristin Scott Thomas, Clive Owen, Ryan Phillippe, Kelly Macdonald, Maggie Smith and Alan Bates – (UK/USA) *The Grey Zone, directed by Tim Blake Nelson, starring David Arquette, Steve Buscemi, Harvey Keitel and Daniel Benzali '''H' * Halloweentown II: Kalabar's Revenge * Hannibal, directed by Ridley Scott, starring Anthony Hopkins, Julianne Moore, Gary Oldman, Ray Liotta and Giancarlo Giannini *''The Happiness of the Katakuris'' (takuri-ke no kōfuku), directed by Takashi Miike – (Japan) *''Hardball, starring Keanu Reeves and D. B. Sweeney *Harrison's Flowers, starring Andie MacDowell and Elias Koteas – (France) *Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, aka ''Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone, directed by Chris Columbus, starring Daniel Radcliffe, Rupert Grint, Emma Watson, Robbie Coltrane, Richard Harris, Alan Rickman and Maggie Smith – (UK/USA) *''Harvard Man, starring Adrian Grenier, Sarah Michelle Gellar and Joey Lauren Adams *He Died with a Felafel in His Hand'' – (Australia) *''Head over Heels, starring Monica Potter and Freddie Prinze, Jr. *Heartbreakers, starring Sigourney Weaver, Jennifer Love Hewitt, Jason Lee, Ray Liotta and Gene Hackman *Hearts in Atlantis, starring Anthony Hopkins, Anton Yelchin and Hope Davis *Hedwig and the Angry Inch'' *''Heist, directed by David Mamet, starring Gene Hackman, Danny DeVito, Delroy Lindo, Rebecca Pidgeon, Sam Rockwell and Ricky Jay *Her Majesty'' – (New Zealand) *''Herkes Kendi Evinde'' (Away from Home) – (Turkey) *''Herman U. S. A.'' *''Une hirondelle a fait le printemps'' (a.k.a. The Girl from Paris) – (France) *''Hotel, directed by Mike Figgis, starring Saffron Burrows – (UK/Italy) *How High, starring Method Man and Redman *How I Killed My Father'' (Comment j'ai tué mon père) – (France) *''Human Nature, directed by Michel Gondry, starring Tim Robbins, Rhys Ifans, Patricia Arquette and Miranda Otto '''I' *''I Am Sam, starring Sean Penn, Michelle Pfeiffer, Dakota Fanning and Laura Dern *I Wish I Had a Wife'' (Nado anaega isseosseumyeon johgessda) – (South Korea) *''Ichi the Killer'' (Koroshiya 1), directed by Takashi Miike – (Japan) *''The Ignorant Fairies'' (Le fate ignoranti) – (Italy) *''I'm Going Home'' (Je rentre à la maison), starring Michel Piccoli and Catherine Deneuve – (France/Portugal) *''In the Bedroom, directed by Todd Field, starring Tom Wilkinson, Sissy Spacek, Nick Stahl and Marisa Tomei *In Vanda's Room'' (No Quarto da Vanda) – (Portugal) *''Intacto'' – (Spain) *''Intimacy'' – (Fr/UK/Ger/Sp) – Golden Bear award *''Inuyasha the Movie: Affections Touching Across Time'' (Inuyasha – Jidai wo koeru omoi) – (Japan) *''Iris, starring Judi Dench, Kate Winslet and Jim Broadbent – (UK) '''J' *''Jan Dara'' (จัน ดารา) – (Thailand) *''Jay and Silent Bob Strike Back, directed by and starring Kevin Smith, with Jason Mewes, Ben Affleck, Will Ferrell and Shannon Elizabeth *Jeepers Creepers, starring Justin Long *Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius'' *''The Jimmy Show, starring Frank Whaley, Carla Gugino and Ethan Hawke *Joe Dirt, starring David Spade *Joe Somebody, starring Tim Allen *Josie and the Pussycats, starring Rosario Dawson, Rachael Leigh Cook and Tara Reid *Joy Ride, starring Paul Walker and Steve Zahn *July Rhapsody'' (Laam yan sei sap), starring Jacky Cheung – (Hong Kong) *''Jurassic Park III, directed by Joe Johnston, starring Sam Neill, William H. Macy, Téa Leoni and Michael Jeter *Just Visiting, starring Jean Reno and Christina Applegate – (USA/France) '''K' *''K-PAX, starring Jeff Bridges and Kevin Spacey *Kabhi Khushi Kabhie Gham...'' (Sometimes there's happiness, sometimes there's sadness) – (India) *''Kairo'' (Pulse), directed by Kiyoshi Kurosawa – (Japan) *''Kandahar'' (Safar-e Ghandehar) – (Iran) *''Kate & Leopold, directed by James Mangold, starring Meg Ryan and Hugh Jackman *Kick the Moon'' (Shinlaui dalbam) – (South Korea) *''Kill Me Later, starring Selma Blair and Max Beesley *Kingdom Come, starring LL Cool J and Jada Pinkett Smith *Kira's Reason: A Love Story'' (En Kærlighedshistoriefilm) – (Denmark) *''Kiss of the Dragon, starring Jet Li and Bridget Fonda – (USA/France) *Kissing Jessica Stein, starring Heather Juergensen and Jennifer Westfeldt *A Knight's Tale, directed by Brian Helgeland, starring Heath Ledger, Shannyn Sossamon, Rufus Sewell and Paul Bettany L–Q '''L' *''L.I.E., starring Brian Cox *Lagaan'' (Land Tax) – (India) *''Lajja, starring Manisha Koirala and Jackie Shroff – (India) *Lan Yu'' (藍宇), directed by Stanley Kwan – (Hong Kong/China) *''Lantana, starring Anthony LaPaglia and Geoffrey Rush – (Australia) *Lara Croft: Tomb Raider, directed by Simon West, starring Angelina Jolie, Jon Voight and Daniel Craig *The Last Castle, directed by Rod Lurie, starring Robert Redford, Mark Ruffalo and James Gandolfini *The Last Kiss'' (L'ultimo bacio) – (Italy) *''Last Orders, starring Bob Hoskins, Michael Caine, Ray Winstone and Helen Mirren – (UK) *Last Present'' (Seon Mul) – (South Korea) *''Last Wedding'' – (Canada) *''Late Marriage'' (Hatuna Meuheret) – (Israel) *''Late Night Shopping'' – (UK) *''Legally Blonde, starring Reese Witherspoon, Luke Wilson, Jennifer Coolidge, Selma Blair and Ali Larter *The Legend of Suriyothai'' – (Thailand) *''Letter to America'' (Pismo do Amerika) – (Bulgaria) *''Life as a House, starring Kevin Kline and Kristin Scott Thomas *Lijmen/Het Been'' – (Belgium/Netherlands) *''Lloyd'' *''The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring, directed by Peter Jackson, starring Elijah Wood, Ian McKellen, Viggo Mortensen, Orlando Bloom, Liv Tyler, Sean Bean, Hugo Weaving and Cate Blanchett – (USA/New Zealand) *Lost and Delirious'' – (Canada) *''Lovely & Amazing, starring Catherine Keener, Jake Gyllenhaal and Emily Mortimer *Lucía y el sexo'' (Sex and Lucia), starring Paz Vega – (Spain) *''The Luzhin Defence, starring John Turturro and Emily Watson – (UK/France) *Lyle the Kindly Viking'' M''' *''Maangamizi: The Ancient One'' – (Tanzania/USA) *''Mad Love'' (Juana la Loco) – (Spain) *''The Majestic, directed by Frank Darabont, starring Jim Carrey, Martin Landau, Jeffrey DeMunn, Laurie Holden, Hal Holbrook, and Bob Balaban *Man Walking on Snow'' (Aruku, hito), starring Ken Ogata – (Japan) *''The Man Who Sued God, starring Billy Connolly – (Australia) *The Man Who Wasn't There, directed by the Coen brothers, starring Billy Bob Thornton, Frances McDormand, James Gandolfini, Scarlett Johansson and Tony Shalhoub *Max Keeble's Big Move, starring Alex D. Linz *Me Without You, starring Anna Friel and Kyle MacLachlan – (UK) *Mean Machine, starring Vinnie Jones and Jason Statham – (UK) *Megiddo: The Omega Code 2, starring Michael York and Michael Biehn *Metropolis'' (メトロポリス) – (Japan) *''The Mexican, directed by Gore Verbinski, starring Brad Pitt, Julia Roberts and James Gandolfini *Mike Bassett: England Manager, starring Ricky Tomlinson – (UK) *Millennium Actress'' (Sennen Joyū) – (Japan) *''Millennium Mambo'' (Qiānxī Mànbō) – (Taiwan) *''Mind Meld'' *''Mockingbird Don't Sing'' *''Monkeybone, directed by Henry Selick, starring Brendan Fraser, Bridget Fonda and Whoopi Goldberg with the voice of John Turturro *Monrak Transistor'' (aka Transistor Love Story) – (Thailand) *''Monsoon Wedding, directed by Mira Nair – (USA/India) *Monster's Ball, directed by Marc Forster, starring Halle Berry, Billy Bob Thornton, Heath Ledger and Peter Boyle *Monsters, Inc., directed by Pete Doctor, with voices of John Goodman, Billy Crystal, Steve Buscemi and James Coburn *Moscow Square'' (Moszkva tér) – (Hungary) *''Moulin Rouge!, directed by Baz Luhrmann, starring Nicole Kidman, Ewan McGregor, John Leguizamo and Jim Broadbent – (UK/USA/Australia) *The Moving True Story of a Woman Ahead of Her Time'' (aka Nynka) – (Netherlands) *''Mulholland Drive, directed by David Lynch, starring Naomi Watts, Laura Harring and Justin Theroux *The Mummy Returns, directed by Stephen Sommers, starring Brendan Fraser, Rachel Weisz, John Hannah, Arnold Vosloo and Dwayne "The Rock" Johnson. *My First Mister, directed by Christine Lahti, starring Leelee Sobieski and Albert Brooks *My Sassy Girl'' (Yeopgijeogin geunyeo) – (South Korea) '''N *''Nabi'' (Butterfly) – (South Korea) *''Nandha'' – (India) *''Nayak: The Real Hero, starring Anil Kapoor – (India) *No Man's Land'' (Ničija zemlja) – (Bosnia-Herzegovina/France/Italy/UK) *''Not Another Teen Movie, starring Chris Evans *The Notice of the Day'' (Arregui, La Noticia del Día) – (Argentina) *''Nowhere in Africa'' (Nirgendwo in Afrika) – (Germany) O''' *''O, directed by Tim Blake Nelson, starring Mekhi Phifer, Josh Hartnett, Julia Stiles and Martin Sheen *Ocean's Eleven, directed by Steven Soderbergh, starring George Clooney, Brad Pitt, Matt Damon, Don Cheadle, Andy García, Julia Roberts, Casey Affleck and Elliott Gould *The Officers' Ward'' (La chambre des officiers) – (France) *''On the Green Carpet'' – (North Korea) *''The One, starring Jet Li, Delroy Lindo, Carla Gugino and Jason Statham *One Fine Spring Day'' (Bomnaleun Ganda) – (South Korea) *''One Night at McCool's, starring Liv Tyler, Matt Dillon, Paul Reiser, Michael Douglas and John Goodman *Original Sin, starring Angelina Jolie and Antonio Banderas *The Orphan of Anyang'' (Anyangde guer) – (China) *''Osmosis Jones, starring Bill Murray and Molly Shannon with the voices of Chris Rock and David Hyde Pierce *The Others, directed by Alejandro Amenábar, starring Nicole Kidman – (USA/Spain) *Out Cold'' '''P–Q *''The Parole Officer, starring Steve Coogan and Lena Headey – (UK) *Pau and His Brother'' (Pau i el seu germà) – (Spain/France) *''Pearl Harbor, directed by Michael Bay, starring Ben Affleck, Kate Beckinsale, Josh Hartnett, Cuba Gooding, Jr., Tom Sizemore, Jon Voight, and Alec Baldwin *Perfume, starring Estella Warren, Jeff Goldblum and Mariel Hemingway *Le Peuple Migrateur'' (Winged Migration) – (Fr/It/Ger/Sp/Swi/USA) *''The Piano Teacher'' (La Pianiste), directed by Michael Haneke, starring Isabelle Huppert – (France/Austria) *''Piñero, starring Benjamin Bratt *Planet of the Apes, directed by Tim Burton, starring Mark Wahlberg, Helena Bonham Carter, Tim Roth, Estella Warren and Michael Clarke Duncan *The Pledge, directed by Sean Penn, starring Jack Nicholson, Aaron Eckhart, Helen Mirren, Robin Wright, Vanessa Redgrave, Mickey Rourke and Benicio del Toro. *Princesa'' – (Italy/Spain) *''The Princess Diaries, directed by Garry Marshall, starring Anne Hathaway and Julie Andrews *The Profession of Arms'' (Il mestiere delle armi), directed by Ermanno Olmi – (Italy) *''Pulse'' (Kairo) – (Japan) *''Purple Sunset'' (Ziri) – (China) *''Quitting'' (Zuotian) – (China) R–Z R''' *''Rain'' – (New Zealand) *''Rat Race, starring Breckin Meyer, Seth Green, Cuba Gooding, Jr., John Cleese, Whoopi Goldberg, Amy Smart and Rowan Atkinson *Recess: School's Out'' *''Revolution OS'' *''Riding in Cars with Boys, directed by Penny Marshall, starring Drew Barrymore, Steve Zahn, Brittany Murphy and James Woods *The River'' (Joki) – (Finland) *''Roberto Succo'' – (France) *''Rock Star, starring Mark Wahlberg and Jennifer Aniston *The Royal Tenenbaums, directed by Wes Anderson, starring Gene Hackman, Ben Stiller, Owen Wilson, Luke Wilson, Gwyneth Paltrow, Danny Glover, Anjelica Huston and Bill Murray *Rush Hour 2'', directed by Brett Ratner, starring Jackie Chan and Chris Tucker – (USA/Hong Kong) '''S *''The Safety of Objects, starring Joshua Jackson, Dermot Mulroney, Moira Kelly, Patricia Clarkson and Glenn Close *Samsara'' – (Tibet/India) *''Save the Last Dance, starring Julia Stiles and Sean Patrick Thomas *Saving Silverman, starring Jason Biggs, Jack Black and Amanda Peet *Say It Isn't So, starring Heather Graham, Chris Klein, Sally Field *Say Yes'' (세이 예스) – (South Korea) *''Scary Movie 2, starring Shawn Wayans, Marlon Wayans, Anna Faris, Tori Spelling, David Cross and James Woods *The Score, directed by Frank Oz, starring Robert De Niro, Edward Norton, Angela Bassett and Marlon Brando *Scotland, PA'' *''Scratch'' *''Secret Ballot'' (Ra'ye makhfi) – (Iran) *''See Spot Run, starring David Arquette – (Canada) *Serendipity, starring John Cusack and Kate Beckinsale *Session 9, starring David Caruso and Peter Mullan *Shallow Hal, directed by the Farrelly brothers, starring Jack Black, Jason Alexander, Gwyneth Paltrow *Shaolin Soccer'' (Siu lam juk kau) – (Hong Kong) *''She Creature, starring Rufus Sewell and Carla Gugino *The Shipment, starring Matthew Modine – (Canada) *The Shipping News, directed by Lasse Hallström, starring Kevin Spacey, Judi Dench, Julianne Moore and Cate Blanchett *Shrek, with the voices of Mike Myers, Eddie Murphy, Cameron Diaz and John Lithgow *Sia, the Dream of the Python'' (Sia, le rêve du python) – (Burkina Faso) *''Sidewalks of New York, directed by and starring Edward Burns, with Rosario Dawson, Heather Graham, Dennis Farina *Sisters'' (Syostry) – (Russia) *''Slogans'' (Parullat) – (Albania) *''Sobibór, October 14, 1943, 4 p.m.'' (Sobibór, 14 octobre 1943, 16 heures) – (France) *''Someone Like You, directed by Tony Goldwyn, starring Ashley Judd, Hugh Jackman, Greg Kinnear *Son of the Bride'' (El hijo de la novia) – (Argentina) *''The Son's Room'' (La stanza del figlio) directed by and starring Nanni Morretti – (Italy) *''Sorum'' – (South Korea) *''Southern Comfort'' *''Southlander, starring Rory Cochrane, Beck, Beth Orton *La Spagnola'' – (Australia) *''Spirited Away'' (Sen to Chihiro no Kamikakushi) – (Japan) *''Spy Game, directed by Tony Scott, starring Robert Redford and Brad Pitt *Spy Kids, directed by Robert Rodriguez, starring Carla Gugino, Antonio Banderas and Alan Cumming *Storytelling, directed by Todd Solondz, starring Paul Giamatti, John Goodman, Julie Hagerty, Robert Wisdom and Selma Blair *Stranger Inside'' *''Stuck'' *''Super Troopers'' *''Sur mes lèvres'' (Read My Lips), starring Vincent Cassel – (France) *''Sweet November, starring Keanu Reeves and Charlize Theron *Swordfish, starring Hugh Jackman, Halle Berry, Don Cheadle and John Travolta '''T' *''The Tailor of Panama, directed by John Boorman, starring Pierce Brosnan, Geoffrey Rush, Jamie Lee Curtis and Brendan Gleeson *Take Care of My Cat'' (Goyangireul Butakhae) – (South Korea) *''Tape, directed by Richard Linklater, starring Ethan Hawke, Robert Sean Leonard and Uma Thurman *Taurus'' (Telets) – (Russia) *''Ten Days Without Love'' (El cielo abierto) – (Spain) *''Thirteen Conversations About One Thing, starring Matthew McConaughey, Alan Arkin and John Turturro *Thirteen Ghosts, starring Tony Shalhoub *To End All Wars, starring Robert Carlyle and Kiefer Sutherland *To the Left of the Father'' (Lavoura Arcaica) – (Brazil) *''Tomcats, starring Jerry O'Connell and Shannon Elizabeth *Tomorrow'' (Domani) – (Italy) *''Tortilla Soup, starring Héctor Elizondo, Elizabeth Peña and Raquel Welch *Town & Country, starring Warren Beatty, Diane Keaton, Goldie Hawn, Garry Shandling, Andie MacDowell and Charlton Heston *Training Day, starring Denzel Washington and Ethan Hawke *Treed Murray'' – (Canada) *''The Tunnel'' (Der Tunnel) – (Germany) *''Two Can Play That Game, starring Vivica A. Fox and Morris Chestnut '''U' *''Ultraman Cosmos: The First Contact'' (ウルトラマンコスモス) – (Japan) *''Unfair Competition'' (Concorrenza sleale), directed by Ettore Scola – (Italy) *''The Ultimate Warrior'' (Musa) – (South Korea) *''Undercover Kitty'' (aka Minoes) – (Netherlands) *''Uprising, starring Leelee Sobieski, Hank Azaria, David Schwimmer '''V' *''Va savoir'' (Who Knows?), directed by Jacques Rivette – (France) *''Valentine, starring Denise Richards and Katherine Heigl *Vanilla Sky, directed by Cameron Crowe, starring Tom Cruise, Penélope Cruz, Cameron Diaz, Noah Taylor and Kurt Russell *Vidocq, starring Gérard Depardieu – (France) *Vizontele, directed by Yılmaz Erdoğan – (Turkey) '''W' *''Waikiki Brothers'' (Waikiki beuladeoseu) – (South Korea) *''Waking Life, directed by Richard Linklater *War Photographer'' (Photographe de guerre) – (Switzerland) *''Warm Water Under a Red Bridge'' (Akai Hashi no Shita no Nurui Mizu), directed by Shohei Imamura – (Japan) *''The Warrior'' (Musa) – (South Korea) *''Wasabi, starring Jean Reno – (France) *Waterboys'' (ウォーターボーイズ) – (Japan) *''The Wedding Planner, starring Jennifer Lopez and Matthew McConaughey *Welcome to Pyongyang Animal Park'' (어서오세요) – (North Korea) *''West 47th Street'' *''Wet Hot American Summer, directed by David Wain, starring Janeane Garofalo, Paul Rudd, Elizabeth Banks and David Hyde Pierce *What's the Worst That Could Happen?, starring Danny DeVito and Martin Lawrence *What Time Is It There?'' (Ni na bian ji dian) – (Taiwan) *''When Strangers Appear'' – (Australia/New Zealand/USA) *''Whispering Sands'' (Pasir Berbisik) – (Indonesia) *''The Wild Bees'' (Divoké včely) – (Czech Republic) *''Wild Iris, directed by Daniel Petrie, starring Laura Linney, Gena Rowlands, Emile Hirsch, Fred Ward *Wit, directed by Mike Nichols, starring Emma Thompson and Christopher Lloyd *The Words of My Father'' (Le parole di mio padre) – (Italy) XYZ *''O Xangô de Baker Street'' (A Samba for Sherlock) – (Brazil) *''Yamakasi'' (aka Yamakasi – Les samouraïs des temps modernes) – (France) *''Y Tu Mamá También'' (And your mum too), starring Diego Luna – (Mexico) *''Yellow Asphalt'' (Asfalt Tzahov) – (Israel) *''Yellow Hair 2'' (Norang Meori 2) – (South Korea) *''Yolngu Boy'' – (Australia) *''Zoolander, directed by and starring Ben Stiller, with Owen Wilson, Will Ferrell and Christine Taylor Films released in 2001 by country * List of Argentine films of 2001 Notable deaths Film debuts *Ty Burrell - ''Evolution *Justin Chatwin - Josie and the Pussycats *Bradley Cooper - Wet Hot American Summer *Dominic Cooper - From Hell *Dakota Fanning - Tomcats *Rupert Grint - Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone *Tom Hardy - Black Hawk Down *Anne Hathaway - The Princess Diaries *Jay Hernandez - Crazy/Beautiful *Freddie Highmore - Women Talking Dirty *Dwayne Johnson - The Mummy Returns *Taylor Lautner - Shadow Fury *Jennette McCurdy - Shadow Fury *Scoot McNairy - Wrong Numbers *Eric Christian Olsen - Pearl Harbor *Daniel Radcliffe - The Tailor of Panama *Emma Roberts - Blow *Seth Rogen - Donnie Darko *Kristen Schaal - Kate & Leopold *Emma Watson - Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone References Category:Years in film Category:2001 in film